


卡带｜如果总是找朋友康复治疗会停不下来

by uqedac



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, PWP, ed堍, 体内排泄, 口交, 失禁, 颜射
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqedac/pseuds/uqedac
Summary: 十三岁时为了救卡卡西和琳的带土被巨石砸到勉强活了下来，但是因为伤得很重导致阴茎再也没办法勃起，经常会找卡卡西一起进行康复治疗。
Relationships: 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Kudos: 42





	卡带｜如果总是找朋友康复治疗会停不下来

门打开时被灌进来夹着夜露的风，卡卡西觉得有点冷，看着宇智波带土慢吞吞的挪过来又有点想笑。对方抬起头看他，那是一张充满着矛盾的脸，交错着半边疤痕，扭捏的眉毛和只有一只的，亮晶晶的眼睛，在夜里卡卡西也能深深感受到自己正在被盯着，但他说话的时候是很坦荡的。总让他想到他们以前吵架的时候。

“卡卡西，帮我弄弄它吧，我好像还是没办法勃起。”

在自己家的卡卡西并不带面罩，更何况看过他最多次脸的除了他爸就是面前的宇智波带土。他示意带土到床上来，带土扫过他可以说是十分英俊的脸，被他嘴巴下面的痣迷住，他不知道自己此时的心情是什么。他们已经进行过数不清次数的康复治疗，但是随着时间，今天面对卡卡西的时候，他的心好像被什么填满到溢出来了，他不太擅长思考这些事情，所以只是囫囵在心里大喊着停下来，想要捂住这颗砰砰跳的心。

带土直接坐在他身上，接着嘴巴撞上来，啄了他一口之后舌头伸了进来，在软烂湿热的在口腔翻来覆去。卡卡西闻到带土身上的廉价牛奶沐浴露的味道，熏的他下身发涨，意识到这家伙洗了澡直接来的，他开心苦恼半掺，带土如此迫切的需要他，但是如果他们不是朋友，他还会来找他吗？可是如果不是因为救他，带土会变成现在这样吗？发现卡卡西的心不在焉，带土更用力的让自己的舌头贴着他的，吮吸的声音让他脸红，口水顺着搅弄的缝隙流出来，他从来不知道自己会这么热切的想要亲吻对方，也不想让卡卡西去想别的事，他闭上仅剩的一只眼睛觉得不齿，我总是这样拖着他，可是我好像的确没办法放开他。

在他快要窒息的时候卡卡西主动结束了这个吻，带土没能很快收回他的舌头，半截伸着的粉红舌尖还挂着两个人混合的半透明唾液，混着带土潮红的脸，他看起来晕乎乎的又带些痴态，像一只毛茸茸的小动物。卡卡西只觉得自己的小房间里至少升温了十度，不然自己怎么浑身发热，特别是被裤子包裹住的阴茎，他清晰的感到它在胀大，想把它塞到带土嘴里让他也吸一吸或者吹一吹，那里应该会很舒服。但他忍住了，他按下带土的头亲了他那只没有眼珠的眼眶，那颗眼珠现在被装在他眼睛里。那是带土给他的礼物和枷锁，他心甘情愿之下是乐在其中，他们都没办法逃掉。带土开始挣扎，他挪动着下身同时推开卡卡西，他觉得自己是不完整的，他不愿意把这些地方展示给卡卡西看，即使是为了他受的伤。从小时候他们的争吵开始就有点这样，但是那时候是很单纯的，至少不会是在床上。

卡卡西被他磨蹭的有点恼怒，他的下身立的几乎就要戳在带土的屁股上了，而他却因为一个亲吻想要推开他。他狠狠地拍了一下带土的屁股，手掌很大力的碰到布料发出很响的一声，他张开嘴发不出声音，只喘了一下，然后呆住不动了，他感觉屁股那一块很热，又像电流一样让他酥酥麻麻的，心连着眼睛被挠的发痒，他忍不住抖了一下，海绵体坏死的阴茎好像有什么东西流出来了，他抓紧了卡卡西的背。

“别动了带土，让我好好抱你，我得治好你知道吗？就像你说过的那样。”

他把头埋在卡卡西的颈窝，含糊的嗯了一声，慢慢的舔上他的锁骨，对接下来要发生的事情是很期待的，他想起第一次被进入的时候自己又哭又叫，好像卡卡西要把他吃掉。他闻到卡卡西的气息，是一种清冽的，混杂着他曾经在稻草田上看过朝霞的味道，他想他应该是想得到卡卡西的，所以他想先把自己交给他。

带土的衣服被扒下了，他想去脱卡卡西的衣服，但是被捏上乳头的时候从尾椎骨又开始发痒，带土的脸烧起来，感觉自己被泡在一阵又一阵的温水里要被煮熟。卡卡西含住他胸口的其中一点，带土自觉的把另一边蹭过去让他揉，忍不住哼了起来，他觉得好舒服，忍不住又亲了一口卡卡西的头发。

被舔过的乳头比原先大了一些，直挺挺的立在白花花的胸膛，亮亮的泛着粉红色，带土没什么体毛，也可能是当初那场事故换的细胞让他没怎么再长。这下卡卡西戳到他了，他下意识看向那团硬物，有些害羞的羡慕，想到自己从十三岁起就没办法用的东西又有些沮丧，他以前太小，手淫次数少得可怜，以至于到今天都没办法再想起射精的快感，但他相信卡卡西会帮他。

卡卡西翻出床头柜的润滑剂和前列腺按摩器，他们的治疗最开始是听医生说刺激前列腺，看看能不能让前面的也有感觉，只是到现在不知道治疗了多少次，进入到后穴的从手指到按摩器甚至换成好朋友的阴茎也没能让宇智波带土重振雄风，他们并不气馁，坚信着能有一天让带土再体会到射精的感觉，于此同时他好像爱上了前列腺高潮和卡卡西的那根东西。

没想到按摩器直接被带土扔了下床。对着卡卡西不解的眼神，他凑过去有些羞愤的开口道。

“我不想要用这个，卡卡西....我只想要你的.....”

“好哦，带土要什么都可以。”

他扒开卡卡西的裤子，剥离内裤的时候他的阴茎跳了出来，带土被他还没洗过澡的，带着一些咸腥味道的东西熏的他口腔分泌出唾液，喉结滑动着也没能咽下这份原始的冲动和欲望。他舔上卡卡西的龟头，大量的口水没能含住顺着柱体滑下来，带土追着那些液体往下舔，翁动着喉咙把那根东西吞的更深，他的鼻呼吸打在卡卡西的小腹让他发痒，被湿热的口腔包裹住，还有一条称不上灵活的柔软舌头搅弄着。他看着带土急切又努力的想要吃下他整根，下半身越发硬挺，抓过带土的头发让他离远一点，带土不让，他反着使劲抓着根部往嘴里塞，他很喜欢卡卡西的味道，他现在觉得满脑子都是卡卡西这根鸡巴，好像要把它吞到肚子里。而自己的鸡巴还软软的垂在内裤里，后面也好像开始发痒，好想让卡卡西的东西进来。他忍不住扭了下屁股。

卡卡西被吸的神魂颠倒，模仿着性交的样子小幅度在他嘴里抽插，带土嘬起嘴巴紧紧的裹住他的阴茎，揉搓着他下面的两颗蛋，他的快感从自己的小腹堆积到带土含着的马眼，明明想拔出来又鬼迷心窍的往里面顶，前端被一个更窄的入口挤压到，伞盖正在被吞进更热更紧的地方，他想应该是到喉咙了。他就要射了，想到带土有几次也是这样吃他的鸡巴被射进去差点呛到窒息，急忙按着带土的肩膀拔了出来，结果不小心射在了他的脸上。

带土准备质问他干嘛不直接射在嘴里，刚张口精液就顺着脸流进了他嘴里，还没反应过来就舔了直接进去。熟悉的、带着一些甜腥味的雄性味道让他马上发现是卡卡西刚刚射在他脸上的东西。

“怎么有股红豆糕的味道？你晚上吃了红豆糕吗？”

他好像不太确定，又十分富有探究精神的又沾了一些尝了尝，又兴奋起来。 

“是真的！卡卡西，我看书上也说过精液的味道也会有你吃过东西的味道！是真的诶！”

看着刚刚还被自己鸡巴搅的七荤八素的带土莫名其妙的乐了起来，脸上还挂着自己的精液，因为是他喜欢的红豆糕味又偷偷尝了几口，还问卡卡西要不要吃。卡卡西觉得他好笑又可爱，看着他好像整个人泡在牛奶罐里，带土像一只小刺猬，刺的只有头发和偶尔的脾气，当他朝别人打开自己的时候是柔软又乖顺的，他想摸摸带土的肚皮。"“.......谁会想吃自己的东西啊，你留着自己吃。”

他拿了一些湿纸巾擦掉那些精液，内心是觉得有些浪费。当擦过那些疤痕的时候他的手隔着纸巾变得很轻，带土知道他在想什么，故意抓过他的手腕往自己脸上搓。

“要擦就擦干净点啦，用点力！还是说你真的想让我留着做宵夜吃？”

带土笨拙的体贴让他无奈极了。

“好的好的。”

润滑液倒在床上沾湿了一小块床单，但是已经没人管了，带土的后面全是又湿又滑的液体，他的屁股变成了一颗大草莓，他爱吃甜食，就连润滑剂也要买草莓味，卡卡西还嘲笑过他，但是他们现在都在这湿热的草莓空气里泡的要迷失了。润滑剂和他分泌出的肠液，还有卡卡西伸进去的三根手指搅在一起，只要他按一下食指第二个指节的地方带土就会哭着叫一声，那就是他刺激了无数次的带土的前列腺，卡卡西没忍住按了好几下，觉得他好像是个有声玩具。这个有声玩具的阴茎还是没什么知觉，哪怕他的屁股和前列腺被搅的滚烫，只是有点无法控制的流出一点透明的东西，他们都不知道是什么。

宇智波带土被朋友的手指奸到要干性高潮，可是他更想要朋友的大鸡巴进来，他又扭了几下屁股喘息，抓过自己有些发抖的小腿掰的更开，他眼泪含在眼里有些发红，委屈又难耐的低下头，让他的下巴肉戳在胸口上面，堆起来看着软软的。

“哈啊....卡、卡卡西......你要不要，快点...插进来.....”

“啊呀，带土真是迫不及待的想要特级按摩器进行前列腺高潮呢。”

带土被羞到，但他听出卡卡西是故意的，他也不甘示弱的耍无赖。

“........啊.......随你怎么说，我....就是.....要卡卡西的鸡巴操我......”

手指被拔出来，屁眼里什么都没有的感觉然后他有点难耐，有点发红的粉色小口时不时开合着，催促着卡卡西进来。带土看他站起来要去找避孕套，又开始很大声音的叫。

“我又不是女孩子，不要戴啦快点插进来！卡卡西你这个阳痿怪！”

他一时没想到自己才是硬不起来的那个，卡卡西看他从大叫又变得有些失落。

“好吧，我只是觉得射在里面你会不太舒服。”

卡卡西又折返回去，抱住了他的脸亲了一下，带土又感受到一丝安慰，如果不是竖在他腿间的阴茎硬得连动都不怎么动的话。

带土的屁股很有手感，带些敦实的肉，同时又有点弹弹的，卡卡西没忍住拍了拍他的屁股，龟头戳在他的穴口附近，陷在大腿根部软肉里有点不想动了。带土被弄的很痒，又想快点被操进来，他着急的向下摸到卡卡西的阴茎，直接把他的前端送了进去，然后不停的用内腔的肉去夹那根，屁股往下动要吃他刚刚念了好久的东西。

“你....快点插.....啊....动一下.....好不好....”

刚进去的时候有些痛，但是带土经历过很多更痛的东西，这丝毫不影响他心理上的满足，他晃着屁股收缩卡卡西的阴茎，卡卡西被夹的浑身的都舒服，好像整个人在温柔乡。然后他猛地顶进去，差不多整根要放在带土的屁股里了，他动起来开始满足带土的愿望，鸡巴从穴口到前列腺再到更深的地方，潮湿的内壁混杂着体液，没有阻隔的让带土感受到卡卡西的形状，随着不停的摩擦它又在体内发胀，他夹的更紧了。

带土很喜欢被填满的感觉，小腿挂在卡卡西的肩膀上，卡卡西的阴茎止不住地向他深处捅，擦过前列腺时他的脚整个爽到蜷起来，他使劲抬着屁股让他往里插，一边哼哼唧唧的叫着要更多。

“快点，快点插我...好舒服哦.....卡卡西....”

“带土.....我也是哦.....你里面、真的好舒服...”

重复的抽插让热度在两人体内攀升，他向上更紧的搂住卡卡西的脖子，透明的体液又从他没办法勃起的阴茎流出，但是又有一股不同的快感在他的小腹深处堆积，像是什么在烧起来，这是他以前没有过的感觉，好像有什么液体从他已经什么没知觉的下体冲出来，被撞的头晕脑胀也舍不得让卡卡西停下。

“呜.....再快一点.....哈啊....我好像可以射出来了.....嗯.....”

卡卡西听了很开心，俯下身在带土脸上亲个不停，一边更用力的捣他，好像要把睾丸也塞进去了。

“真的吗....哈.....那真是太好了......”

他朝着带土的阴茎摸去，想亲自给他撸出来，却发现他没有硬，仍旧只是流着一点点东西垂在腿间。

“带土，你还是...没有硬啊......”

他看了看果然还是老样子的阴茎心下一惊，但是前列腺的快感剥离了整个躯壳，他用屁股迎合着撞上去，阴茎明明就在被充满，如果不是精液还有什么呢？

“可是我好像真的有什么东西要射出来了.......卡卡西.....哈啊.....它真的，真的要出来了......”

他好像要哭出来了，男人要射精的时候会变得脆弱吗，他抓紧卡卡西，整个要靠在他身上，又被顶的发颤。他不知道怎么会变成现在这样，那他的鸡巴还能射出什么东西呢，难道是火遁不用结印就能通过查克拉随便在他身体的什么孔出来吗？

卡卡西就比他聪明很多，他知道带土一定是要失禁了，待会他软软的鸡巴里会流出尿来，但他不想告诉带土，被带土抱住的时候他觉得带土非常需要他，他想让带土只需要他一个人，想让带土知道无论什么样卡卡西都能接受他、也更想欺负他了。卡卡西只是用力撞他，一只手抱住他，另一只手按上他的小腹。

“没关系....带土，那就射出来。”

带土觉得自己的阴茎可能要爆炸了，他担忧着未知，却又觉得卡卡西不会骗他，反正卡卡西什么都知道，他会接受我的。于是他忍耐到没办法忍耐，抱着卡卡西释放出来。

当他看到是有些透明的发黄液体时才知道是什么，快感和恐惧在体内膨胀，眼泪大滴大滴的落下来，和喷出的尿液一起流在自己和卡卡西的身上，还有床上。带土又羞又害怕，觉得很荒唐，他不知道是卡卡西故意诱导他的，一时间觉得自己是个怪物，好像比十三岁那颗更大的石头压在了他的心上，卡卡西会不会赶他出去再也不见他。他很大声说对不起、对不起，卡卡西，其实我不是这样的对不对？我没办法、我不知道会这样。他一边想要逃，一边又很难过的想被卡卡西安慰。但是他早就坏掉的阴茎没办法听他的话，他甚至捂住了那个出口，手被烫到的同时又清晰的感受到它正在很猖狂的尿出来，他真的不知道怎么办了，感觉自己浑身都是这股味道。

卡卡西被他的反应吓到，本来只想让他爽一下，没想到带土会崩溃。他连忙拔出埋在对方体内的阴茎，不管带土还在漏尿，抱住想要离开的带土，看他哭的上气不接下气还在对自己说对不起，不禁反省是不是太过了。他又吻了很多下带土说没关系。

“带土是什么样都没关系的，只要是带土、做什么都可以，是我要说对不起，是我说射带土才尿出来的对不对？”

尿停止了带土还是哭，他哭的满脸通红，甚至打起来哭嗝，他又把头埋在卡卡西胸口了，好像在祈祷自己是个鸵鸟，他把自己的尿液味道也揉进卡卡西怀里，卡卡西不觉得难闻，甚至有种奇异的满足感，他想到帕克也是这样标记领地的，那我也被带土标记了。

“对不起....呜呜....卡，嗝、卡西.....我应该停下来，去厕所....嗝、我们现在去厕所好不好.....”

他安抚地拍了拍带土的背，看带土发红潮湿的脸，嘴巴一张一合，已经有点迷离的眼神直勾勾的盯着自己，他又狠狠地擦掉自己的眼泪，卡卡西觉得他要把眼睛擦烂了，他本来就只有一只眼睛能用了，卡卡西把他的手移开，自己去舔掉那些涌出来的眼泪，再把他抱他浴室。

带土不说话了，很乖的打开淋浴喷头，他先冲卡卡西的身体，看着卡卡西健康修长的身体，又想到自己只剩一半的肉色，他又想哭了。卡卡西很仔细的搓着带土的身体，到那根刚刚才失禁的东西，他情不自禁的亲了一下，带土又被吓到了，他推开那个银白色头发的脑袋，对方只笑了笑。

“带土都给我口过这么多次了，我才只是亲了一下，都说了只要是带土什么都可以，以后还有更多。”

于是宇智波带土也好像觉得没什么了，他甚至觉得刚才只是在床上尿出来就大吼大叫哭的要死的人很傻，他又为那个自己感到有些羞愧。他故意用自己的去撞卡卡西仍然挺立的东西，他做出一个插入的手势，卡卡西最开始认识的，也是最熟悉的带土又出现了。

“那你要继续插我哦？我还没康复呢混蛋卡卡西！这次要把你也弄到尿出来！！”

“哈？那得看看你有没有这个本事了吊车尾的，”

他们又抱在了一起，接吻过后带土趴在洗漱台，有点冰凉的大理石和他烧的火热的肌肤接触也没法熄灭他想要和卡卡西结合的心。卡卡西直接又捅了进去，两个人都满足的哼了一声，他一进去那些肉壁就争先恐后的吸了上来，他又开始在带土体内磨擦，水声和阴茎搅在一起的声音很大，他动的很快，不停的撞到带土屁股会发出啪啪的声音，卡卡西在带土耳边不停地哼着，说好舒服，要化在带土里面了。带土听到耳热，又忍不住和他一起动起来，他一边用呻吟回应卡卡西，一边偷看面前的镜子，照出两个沉浸的性爱里的男人，卡卡西身上的水和汗滴到他身上，他觉得卡卡西的疤其实很帅，他觉得因为欲望交合皱着眉头的卡卡西也很帅，他觉得薄薄的嘴唇吐露出潮热的爱语的卡卡西也很帅。他现在才知道自己好像是喜欢卡卡西的，卡卡西也爱着自己，他们一起经历过这么多，他觉得卡卡西是很好的人，也不再想他们是否有差距，只是他们这样在一起就是证明了。

他想把自己当作一块刚出炉的，切好的红豆糕献祭给卡卡西，那是他最喜欢的东西，他觉得卡卡西也会喜欢，也希望他喜欢。

这快红豆糕要被卡卡西撞烂了，卡卡西操他时亲吻着他的背，带土也想亲他，于是他抓住卡卡西的胳膊想转过来，又被卡卡西用阴茎钉住，他掐着带土的腰加快了摆弄的速度，又拍了几下他的屁股，次次被戳到前列腺的带土觉得自己真的化成了一滩水，他塌下腰来想躲开太过猛烈的撞击，他腿软的几乎趴在洗漱台，卡卡西把他捞起来继续操，带土觉得自己就要前列腺高潮了，那个地方不停的分泌出液体，和卡卡西偶尔溢出的精液混在一起，被抽插成一些细小的泡沫，卡卡西的喘息声更大了，带土猜他是要射了，很用力的夹住他，他停下往后一点抽出自己的阴茎，让它对准带土的前列腺，慢慢的磨蹭着撞上去，他射的没有第一次多，但是带土被一股接着一股射到停不下来，爽到头皮发麻，他甚至在卡卡西看不到的前面翻起了白眼，觉得自己又要尿了，但是是错觉，只有后面的那一点让他发烫，他高潮了，这次喷出一些灼热的体液浇在卡卡西射的起劲的阴茎上，他整个人发软，想不出这世界还有比和卡卡西做爱更爽的事情了。而且他又想亲卡卡西了。

这次他转了过去，面对着直接亲上卡卡西，没舍得把那根还硬着的鸡巴拔出来，并且它隐隐有更硬的趋势。

“不是吧卡卡西，你吃药了吗怎么射了还没软？”

“........是我，好像也要尿了。”

卡卡西欲哭无泪，感觉阴茎变得更涨的同时自己的尿意也更加明显，是他下午吃红豆糕时喝了太多茶吗？还是傍晚等带土等得口干舌燥喝了太多水吗？还是这是刚刚诱骗带土的报应吗？说尿就要尿了吗，不过他好歹是在浴室，他打算抽出来，但带土刚刚高潮过的后穴没办法再接受任何一次小小的摩擦，卡卡西刚动一下带土就喘了起来，阴茎被缴的更紧，他有些无法抑制的渗出尿来，感觉到不妙，卡卡西轻轻的推了一下带土。

“带土，听我说，快点放开我，如果不想我尿在你的里面就让我出去。”

刚刚还羞愤的要死的带土又得意起来，他又收紧了穴肉，屁股也扭了起来，吧唧一口亲在卡卡西脸上。

“我都说了要让你尿出来，而且我刚刚也尿到你身上了，所以也没关系吧。”

卡卡西真的要忍不住了，他努力收紧尿道口也没法让这场荒淫的剧场结束，听到带土无所谓的样子他也放开了，而且他也的确很想这样标记带土，于是很大力地在带土体内尿了出来，很急的漏出些嘘嘘声，尿液比精液要热得多也多得多，他甚至觉得卡卡西尿在他的肚子里，他的肚子可能鼓了起来，装的都是卡卡西的东西，他完全被快感征服了，又一次高潮了，这次他被尿出了写轮眼，黑色的勾玉在红眼睛里转着，带着腥骚味道的尿液让他无力承受，他刚刚被射进去的精液被尿冲了出来，他下意识的缩紧穴口，又抱怨道。

“哈啊....你尿的太多了，肚子....肚子好胀......”

他又摸上自己的小腹，痴痴地看着卡卡西尿完，扶着带土拔出自己的阴茎，又靠到他耳朵含含糊糊的哼。

“好烫.....都是你，我的肚子只剩下你的尿了.....好胀啊卡卡西.....怎么办......”

这下带土直接瘫在卡卡西身上了，看到计划外的表现，比起刚才这次卡卡西可是没有一丝愧疚感，一边暗爽着一边扒开他的小穴让他排出来，这样的play可是在亲热天堂都没写呢，或许我也可以去写一本？又想了想不行，这不是明目张胆和别人分享我的性生活吗。

“干嘛....这都是你的东西，为什么这么快就掏出来......”

带土还有些舍不得，但是随着流出来的东西和他的颤抖的身体让卡卡西知道他又在爽了，一抖一抖的，黄色和白色混杂的液体从他下面流出来，穴口反射的会闭上，所以排的很慢。卡卡西简直被他击倒，下面又开始蠢蠢欲动，但是他觉得带土应该很累了。

“会生病啦.....听话吧。”

他又亲了亲带土。

排到快空的时候带土好像要睡过去了，罪魁祸首卡卡西同志任劳任怨的给他清洗，到两个人都收拾的干干净净的时候准备去卧室睡觉，看到刚刚被弄脏的床卡卡西又心虚了起来，还好带土已经睡着了。

没什么能难倒天才忍者卡卡西，他分出一个影分身去把被子拖到空旷的地方用火遁烧掉，再从壁橱翻出一床被子，打开写轮眼和带土一起进到了他们的神威空间，经过一场性事，又用了不少查克拉的卡卡西也很困了，他把垫子铺在地上，就这样抱着带土睡了，谁也不会打扰到他们。

算账也好告白也好，反正这家伙明天还是我的。


End file.
